Dead
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Gadis itu melangkah dalam kegelapan malam. menghampiri orang-orang yang berdosa akan kehidupan nya yang telah mereka hancurkan. menghunuskan benda yang ia bawa ke tubuh sang korban sebelum melepaskan kepalanya seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya.


Gadis itu melangkah dalam malam yang sunyi. Berbaju hitam gothic dengan kerudung yang makin membuat nya semakin pekat dikegelapan malam. Tidak ada bulan atau bintang malam itu, mungkin terlalu takut untuk sekedar muncul dan lebih memilih berlindung dibalik awan yang dengan setia menutupinya.

Wajah gadis itu mendangah. Mencari bulan yang selalu bersembunyi dalam awan pekat saat ia menjalankan misinya. Misinya yang berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang. Setiap malam yang sunyi, setiap malam dimana bulan menghilang, bintang bersembunyi dan awan hitam pekat muncul. Disanalah ia datang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Datang dalam kegelapan malam untuk mengambil nyawa orang- orang yang berdosa.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Crime **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria tampan itu tertawa dengan dikelilingi beberapa wanita cantik yang hampir telanjang bulat. Menjilati bahkan mengecupi leher para wanita jalang itu dan tertawa bagai orang gila yang kehabisan obat. Para wanita itu mendesah semanis mungkin dan malah terdengar menjijikan bagi para telinga yang mendengar nya. kecuali pria gila yang sedang duduk dengan dikelilingi para wanita itu tentunya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah menyala dengan kaca mata duduk dipangkuan sang pria dan mengecupi dada pria itu dengan sedikit mendesah saat sang pria mencekal dada nya dengan kuat. Dengan sengaja, dada nya yang besar itu menggesek- gesekan pada dada si pria yang setengah nya terbuka.

Sang pria kembali tertawa dalam kehidupan malam yang menjijikan itu. Menjadi kesenangan nya tersendiri jika menyangkut dengan para wanita cantik, sexy yang selalu menyentuh tubuh mu dengan sentuhan nya yang lembut. Selalu menjadi kesenangan nya sendiri meski ia tahu hidupnya menjijikan dengan dikelilingi oleh jalang yang selalu meraup harta nya hanya karena sex semata.

Tubuh nya sedikit terhuyung saat dua wanita dengan menggila nya menggecupi dan membuka baju kemeja nya dengan merampas nya bagai seseorang yang rindu akan kehangatan, atau memang selalu rindu. Entahlah, hanya para jalang itu yang tahu.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan itu membuat sang pria dan wanita nya mendecak. Kompak dalam artian para jalang yang selalu haus akan kehausan dunia malam. Menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam lubang hitam yang selalu mengelilingi nya.

Sang pria mendorong wanita yang ada dipangkuan nya dengan kasar membuat salah satu jalang itu mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan tampang di imut- imutkan yang malah membuat orang jijik akan kelakuan nya yang sok manis.

Sang pria melangkah kan kaki nya dengan terhuyung. Alkohol yang tadi sempat ditenggak nya membuat kerongkongan nya terasa panas terbakar namun ada juga rasa nikmat yang turun kelambung nya. Asam dilidah namun manis saat ada ditenggorokan membuat cairan itu ditenggak lagi dan lagi.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu dengan ukiran sederhana namun klasik itu dibuka menampilkan seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang wow. Kaus ketat dengan model dada rendah dan celana jeans sepaha membuat nya terlihat sexy. Apalagi kulitnya yang putih, terlihat mulus seperti porselen, sungguh membuat orang menelan ludah nya.

Begitu pula dengan sang pria yang kini sedang mengamati gadis itu dari atas kebawah membuat sang gadis menunduk semakin dalam. Pria itu mengangkat wajah sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya, membuat pandangan mereka bertatapan secara langsung. Wajah gadis itu cantik, mulus dan dengan rona merah alami yang hinggap dibibir nya.

Riasan sederhana yang menempeli wajah nya membuat gadis itu terlihat natural. Bibir yang dipoles dengan warna peach namun tidak menyembunyikan keranuman nya menjadi pandangan sang pria.

"Kalian semua! Keluar dari kamar ku! " Teriak nya dengan memukul daun pintu itu keras membuat para jalang yang ada didalam kamar itu langsung memakai pakaian nya dengan cepat dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah takut akan kemarahan sang pria yang bernama Jirobo itu.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu masuk setelah tangan Jirobo menurun sebagai tanda di ijinkan nya masuk. Semua jelas tau siapa Jirobo, pria yang membayar para jalang yang datang padanya dengan harga yang tinggi. Pria yang masuk kedalam lubang hitam dan lebih memilih menikmati malam dengan para jalang dibanding istri dan anaknya sendiri yang menunggu nya pulang kerumah.

Hinata masuk kedalam dan melihat- lihat arsitektur interior kamar itu dengan tatapan hampa. Jirobo telah mengunci pintunya dan langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Mengecup pundaknya yang putih mulus. Gadis itu menerima nya dengan tatapan hampa, membiarkan sang pria bermain sebentar dengan tubuhnya sebelum masuk kedalam api neraka jahanam.

"Hai, siapa namamu cantik? " Tanya nya dengan mengecupi dan menjilat pundak Hinata yang putih. Membuat benang saliva tercipta diantara kedua nya. Hinata tidak berkata apa- apa ataupun menjawab, gadis itu hanya menatap kosong kearah depan yang menampilakan lukisan berkelas dan salah satu edition limition.

"Menurutmu? " Tanya nya dengan berbalik. Pancaran matanya tetap kosong, membuat pria itu mengernyit kan alis nya heran. Namun mencoba menepis perasangka nya, ia menelusuri wajah Hinata yang mulus dan halus menggunakan tangan kasarnya yang menjijikan.

"Kau misterius sekali. Tapi aku suka. " Ujar nya dengan mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas sebelum menelusuri paha Hinata menggunakan tangan nya yang satu lagi. Hinata tidak mengerang ataupun mendesah, dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan, bagaikan Mayat namun Hidup. Bagaikan manusia seperti boneka, namun yang tepat adalah seperti Manusia tanpa Nyawa.

"Benarkah? " Tanya nya. ia tersenyum, namun pandangan nya tetap kosong. Jirobo mengacuhkan nya dan langsung mendorong Hinata keranjang yang sudah disiapkan disana.

"Ya. Dan siapa namamu? " Tanyanya balik dengan menindih Hinata. Pandangan gadis itu masih kosong, mengacuhkan tatapan gadis itu yang lebih mirip dengan pandangan dingin, Jirobo membuka dua kancing baju Hinata hingga menampilkan dada nya yang besar dan montok itu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu." Jawaban Hinata membuat Jirobo memperlebar senyuman nya. pandangan Hinata yang kosong tiba- tiba terisi dengan kilatan yang membuat Jirobo entah kenapa merasa takut. Hinata membelai wajah pria yang ada diatas nya. membelai nya dengan lembut dan mengecup hidung nya pelan sebelum dengan cepat membaliknya hingga sekarang Hinata yang berada diatas nya.

Begitu cepat hingga Jirobo seakan tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk sekedar merasakan nya. Merasakan awalan sentuhan lembut yang ada diwajah nya menjadi lemparan kuat dibahunya membuatnya menjadi berada dibawah gadis itu dengan posisi terkunci. Kedua tangan nya yang sedang dicekal kuat oleh gadis itu sementara kakinya entah kenapa merasa kaku.

"...Tapi nanti, setelah kau terbaring tidak berdaya dengan cairan yang membungkus tubuhmu yang bernamakan darah. " Ujar nya lirih dengan menjilat bibir nya secara sensual ditelinga Jirobo. Pria itu merasakan nafas hangat yang membelai lehernya sebelum ia membelalakan mata akan perkataan gadis itu yang tidak diduga nya.

Ia mencoba meronta, namun cekalan tangan gadis itu semakin kuat. Bahkan dapat ia rasakan kuku panjang gadis itu yang menancap di tangan nya membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kakinya semakin kelu, dingin, dan kaku, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ketakutan nya yang bahkan melebihi ketakutan nya akan dirinya sendiri, kematian.

"Kau ingat. Saat seperti ini? Kau melakukan nya pada wanita itu? " Ujar Hinata lirih saat ia mengangkat wajah nya dari perpotongan leher Jirobo. Pandangan nya melembut, namun menusuk. Hawa kematian makin terasa pekat dikamar itu. Darah kental merembes dari tangan Jirobo yang tertancap kuku Hinata membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan saat kuku Hinata yang panjang menusuknya semakin dalam.

Daging pria itu terkoyak. Menjerit, mencoba membuat orang lain datang oleh teriakan nya, namun percuma, orang tidak akan mendengar karena kamar itu dipasang alat peredam suara. Dan saat itulah tawa Hinata membahana, memecah keheningan mencekam diantara mereka.

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dari Jirobo. Mata nya menatap Jirobo yang ada dibawah nya dengan pandangan lembutnya, membuat Jirobo seakan tersedak akan ludahnya sendiri. Tatapan itu, ia jelas mengetahui nya. Bagai orang gila yang sedang bersenang- senang akan mainan nya, ia tertawa lagi. kali ini lebih kencang dan keras.

"Ingatkah kau? Akan tatapan ini? Mata ini?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan ekspresi lembutnya. Tangan nya menghapus butiran keringat dingin Jirobo yang sebesar biji jagung.

Tangan nya menghapus cairan kental berwarna merah yang ada ditangan Jirobo dan langsung ditepis nya secara kasar dan dengan cepat bangun berdiri menjauhi Hinata yang masih ada diatas ranjang.

"K-k-kau! Mau apa kau?! " Ujar nya dengan menunjuk Hinata yang kini duduk di permukaan ranjang yang lembut dan nyaman itu. Tangan nya yang halus menyusuri permukaan seprai yang berwarna putih itu. Menghayalkan bagaimana jika nanti ada cairan pekat bernama darah yang merubah warna nya menjadi merah.

"Menurutmu? " Tanya nya pelan. Kali ini pandangan nya menatap Jirobo yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu, namun Hinata tersenyum dan mengacungkan benda yang membuat Jirobo pucat setengah mati. Kunci kamar nya berada ditangan gadis itu. Membuatnya seakan tidak berdosa, seakan seorang shinigami yang memang ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya.

"J-jawab aku sialan?! Mau apa kau?! " Tanya nya dengan nada terbata. Jirobo menyandarkan tubuhnya kedaun pintu menangis tanpa suara. Mungkin memang kematian nya sudah didepan mata, namun ia memantapkan hatinya, ia pria tangguh, dan tidak mungkin kalah pada gadis brengsek yang tidak ada apa- apanya itu.

"Membalaskan dendam klan ku dan orang yang kucintai. " Ujarnya masih dengan nada lembut yang membuat Jirobo muak. Muak akan dirinya yang menunduk ketakutan, dan muak pada gadis itu yang membuatnya terasa lemah.

"A-aku tidak mengenal klan mu, dan aku juga tidak mengenal orang yang k-kau c-cintai! " Jawab Jirobo keras meski aksen gagap ketakutan mengiringi setiap perkataan nya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau pucat dan ketakutan seperti ini, Jirobo? " Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir yang jelas- jelas palsu itu membuat Jirobo semakin muak akan Hinata yang menurutnya seperti orang gila itu.

"Kau membunuh semua orang klan ku dengan keji nya, bahkan tidak mengindahkan keluarga ku yang memohon padamu untuk membebaskan adiku yang kau bakar hidup- hidup. Kau membunuh ibuku setelah kau memperkosanya. Membunuh ayahku dengan menguburnya hidup- hidup dan membunuh orang yang kelak akan menjadi suamiku dengan memenggal kepala nya didepan mataku. Ingatkah kau akan kejadian dua belas tahun lalu? Ah, aku juga lupa, kau membunuh kakak sepupu yang sangat kusayangi dengan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua."

Perkataan Hinata mau tidak mau membuat ingatan nya melayang kemalam itu. Malam dimana kelompoknya membunuh atau bisa disebut membantai keluarga Hyuuga yang diagung- agungkan oleh masyarakat karena kebaikan nya serta keramahan nya yang tidak memandang siapa, apa maupun derajat yang menyertai nya.

"Ah, aku lupa, hihihi kau pasti lupa ya. Itu sudah lama sekali. Jangan difikirkan lagi ya. " gadis itu terkikik lagi bagaikan orang gila yang benar- benar gila dari yang tergila. Menyedihkan, itu yang dapat Jirobo fikirkan ketika melihat gadis itu.

Jika melihatnya dari jauh dan intens, kau akan mendapatkan tubuh ringkih dengan mata pucat kosong yang menyedihkan. Jirobo merasa bodoh karena tidak mengenali mata Hyuuga yang terbilang mencolok itu dari awal.

"Kau gila Hyuuga! Kau gila! " Jirobo berteriak bagaikan orang kesetanan. Entah kenapa rasa kalut takut dirasakan nya terhadap Hinata yang kini sedang mengelusi kain seprai yang membungkus ranjang besar itu.

"Hyuuga? Siapa itu Hyuuga? Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku Umh... ah, aku lupa lagi, aku'kan harus memperkenalkan diriku nanti. Hihihi, lupakan saja ya. " Balasnya dengan terkikik kembali tanpa mengindahkan Jirobo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan kalut.

Hinata tau, ia seperti orang gila yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. Namun salahkah ia membalaskan dendam klan serta orang yang dicintainya kepada orang yang sedang berada satu ruangan dengan nya itu? Bak psikopat yang menyerang mangsanya dalam kegelapan malam, itu yang selalu dikatakan orang lain ketika selalu ada berita tentang seseorang yang dibunuh ketika bulan menghilang dan bintang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan malam.

Hinata menatap Jirobo dengan lembut. Perlahan, kakinya berdiri menyangga tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangun dari duduknya. Mendekati Jirobo yang mundur ketakutan namun terhalang oleh pintu. Pandangan Hinata masih melembut, bahkan terlalu lembut. Ia memang gila, ya, gila karena semua keluarga nya mati dihadapan nya.

Hinata sudah ada didepan Jirobo. Berjongkok, menatap Jirobo dengan pandangan nya yang lembut. Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan mengelusi wajah Jirobo menggunakan itu.

Jirobo mencoba menghentikan nya. mencoba menonjok Hinata namun dengan cepat ditangkisnya. Dan itu berlalu begitu cepat, bahkan lagi- lagi ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah menancapkan pisau itu ke dadanya hingga menembus kulit nya. sakit nya begitu saja, ia berteriak dan mengerang saat Hinata lagi- lagi menancapkan pisau berbeda ditubuh nya.

Membuat tubuhnya mengaliri cairan pekat berwarna merah itu dengan pisau yang dibawanya. Dan lagi- lagi, ia menancapkan pisau yang ia bawa ke perut sang korban. Mengoyaknya hingga darahnya yang menurut Hinata menjijikan memuncrat dan mengenai baju nya yang berwarna Peach.

Jeritan Jirobo terendam keluar oleh alat yang sengaja ia pasang di kamarnya demi menghalau suara erangan yang selalu memenuhi kamarnya setiap malam. Menjadikan kamar itu sebagai neraka nya tersendiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Hyuuga! " Jirobo menjerit begitu pisau berbeda menancap dibahu nya. daging nya terkoyak, namun ia belum mati. Apakah frasa orang jahat selalu susah mati itu benar? Jika benar apakah ini balasan untuknya? Tersiksa sebelum merasakan kematian itu sendiri?

"Ah, ini sakit ya. Gomen, tapi kurasa tidak sesakit saat kau dan kelompok mu membantai klan dan keluargaku hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi semata. " Ujar Hinata dengan menempelkan kedua tangan nya yang terkepal di depan dadanya. Pandangan nya tetap melembut menatap orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mayat itu dengan pandangan lembut yang seperti mengejek.

Hinata berdiri dari jongkok nya dan menatap Jirobo dengan senyum polos saat umurnya menginjak sebelas tahun dulu.

"Hyuuga! Lepaskan aku sialan! Aaaaaaaaaaa! " Teriak Jirobo kesakitan saat kaki Hinata menginjak pisau yang menancap dibahunya untuk memperdalam tusukan itu. Menyakitkan, apakah ini yang dirasakan keluarga Hyuuga yang dulu ia perlakukan seperti ini? Entahlah.

"Hihihi, kau lucu. Aku ingin tahu, apa kekasihku akan tersenyum juga atau tertawa melihat kau yang begitu lucu. Oh, aku baru ingat, dia sudah meninggal, dan meninggal karena mu. " Awalnya Hinata terkikik sendiri, namun pandangan nya mengabur bersamaan dengan airmata yang berniat mengucur dari mata nya saat membayangkan calon suami nya itu.

Jirobo menatap Hinata dengan pandangan benci namun terluka. Luka nya sudah banyak, namun ia belum mati juga, apakah ini karma? Dan apakah kelompoknya yang dikabarkan mati juga oleh Hinata? Entahlah.

"Kau tau, niatnya aku akan bermain- main dengan mu dulu. Tapi aku sudah bosan. " Hinata mengibaskan tangan nya kepada Jirobo seolah bosan pada mainan yang baru dibelinya satu jam lalu. Jirobo menatap Hinata dengan geram, berniat melawan nya, namun yang ada hanyalah sakit karena perut nya yang terkoyak dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi pisau serta luka.

"Jadi kita sudahi saja. " Ujaran Hinata selanjutnya membuat Jirobo membelalakan matanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari lagi kini pisau belati yang ujung nya runcing menembus kepala nya hingga terlepas dari badan nya. Menggelinding kearah berlawanan dengan Hinata seolah ingin melarikan diri dari tikaman gadis yang sudah merebut beberapa nyawa itu hanya karena balas dendam.

"Ah, aku lupa lagi. namaku Hinata Hyuuga. " Ujar Hinata dengan pandangan kosong nya.

Hinata menatap mayat menjijikan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Kaki nya melangkah berbalik dan menjauhi mayat itu menuju balkon kamar itu. Menatap bintang- bintang yang kini mulai timbul dengan malu- malu, serta bulan yang datang dengan awan yang menyingkir dari bulan.

Tangan nya memegang pagar batas balkon dengan erat hingga tangan nya memutih. Pandangan nya berubah sendu, kali ini benar- benar tulus dari hatinya.

"Kalian sudah lihatkan? Aku membunuh mereka semua yang membantai kalian dengan sadis dengan kedua tangan ku ini? Apa kalian puas? Aku membalas mereka semua tidak kalah sadis nya? " Ujar Hinata entah kepada siapa dengan satu tangan nya yang memegangi kalung dengan lambang Yin dan Yang.

"Aku cinta kalian semua. Dan karena itu, aku ingin menyusul kalian ke surga. " Ucap Hinata lirih sebelum menaiki pagar pembatas balkon dan kemudian meloncat.

* * *

"_Hina- chan. Nanti kalau sudah besar kita menikah ya? "_

_Ujaran dengan kalimat polos itu membekas dihati sang putri kecil Hyuuga. Putri kecil itu mengangguk dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah nya yang manis. _

"_Y-ya. " Jawab nya dengan polos._

* * *

"_Hina- chan, kamu tadi main dengan siapa? " Pertanyaan itu terlalu posesive untuk anak seusia nya yang bahkan belum mengenal apa yang namanya cinta._

"_Umh, teman Neji- nii. " Jawabnya jujur dan polos. Tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi yang tertera diwajah anak laki- laki tampan yang menjadi sahabatnya itu._

"_Nanti jangan bermain dengan nya lagi! " Ujarnya dengan nada ketus yang bahkan membuat gadis itu hanya terbenggong._

"_U-umh. " Gumam nya dan melangkah menjauhi tempat itu._

* * *

"_Hinata! lari! " Teriakan ayah dan ibunya membuat nya pusing. Menangis dan menangis, apalagi rumah Hyuuga yang dibakar oleh orang jahat itu._

"_Hime- chan! Lari! " Teriakan itu membuat Hinata menengokan kepala nya._

"_Kaa- san! Tou- san! Hanabi- chan! Neji- nii! Hizashi- Oji! Aik__ō__- kun! " Teriak nya menyebut orang- orang yang ia sayangi._

"_Cepat lari! Setelah itu kita akan menikah! " Teriak nya lagi dan setelah itu wajah nya tidak terlihat lagi karena dibawa pergi oleh orang- orang itu._

* * *

"_Aik__ō__- kun. Bangun! Kau bilang kita akan menikah! Kaa- san, Tou- san, Hanabi, Neji- nii dan Hizashi- Oji sudah pergi, Aik__ō__- kun, bangun." gadis itu mengguncangkan tubuh anak laki- laki yang bahkan tidak memiliki kepala lagi. _

* * *

"_Demi para Hyuuga yang sudah kalian bunuh! Demi cinta ku yang kalian hilangkan! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian semua! " Teriak gadis itu ditengah kegelapan malam. _

* * *

Tubuh gadis itu terayun kebawah. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah berkonblok, dapat ia rasakan uluran tangan seorang pemuda yang sudah amat dikenalnya, Aikō nya. cinta nya. nyawanya melayang, terbawa hanyutan kekasihnya yang ia cintai sejak kecil, mengikuti para Hyuuga dan kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu nya.

Nyawa nya sudah hilang sejak tubuh Hinata melayang dipertengahan. Tubuhnya hancur saat mendarat dengan kepala nya yang tepat di halaman depan hotel berbintang itu.

Dan selanjutnya hanyalah teriakan yang membahana didepan hotel mewah itu.

* * *

sudah lama aku menunggumu.

Menunggumu untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bangga.

Bangga akan keputusan ku untuk membalas mereka.

Bangga akan sikapku yang setia pada Hyuuga.

Membunuh mereka adalah tujuan utamaku untuk membalaskan dendam kalian bersama klan ku.

Mencoba bersikap seperti gadis seusianya.

Padahal menutupi topeng busuknya dibalik wajah manisnya.

Dan itu karenamu.

Karenamu aku berlaku seperti ini.

Karena aku tidak rela jika kau direnggut secara paksa.

Tidak rela dan tidak akan pernah rela.

Karena itu untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Apa ini **nunjuk keatas**. Yuko baru pertama kali bikin kaya gini, gemetar bahkan sebelum nulis nya. Masih lebaran bukan nya bikin yang apa malah bikin yang kaya gini. Tapi sejujurnya Yuko agak penasaran bagaimana pembuatn nya. ternyata menyenagkan sekaligus menakutkan.

Yuko minta Reviewnya. Sebagai penyemangat akan Fic Yuko yang abal ini.


End file.
